Truth and Dare
by Cradison
Summary: Truth and Dare with Steven Universe and Undertale (In the same room) Anything is allowed even Lemons with one Undertale and one Steven Universe Character Tex Steven and Frisk Even Fan Fusions is Allowed.
1. Rules

TRUTH OR DARE WITH STEVEN UNIVERSE AND UNDERTALE

These character will be in the game:

Steven Universe:

Steven

Connie

Greg

Pearl

Amethyst

Ruby

Sapphire

Peridot

Lapis

Garnet(Fusion)

Opal(Fusion)

Sugilite(Fusion)

Sardonyx(Fusion

Alexandrite(Fusion)

Note if you ask or dare a fusion then the characters that is the fusion can not exist out of the fusion when the fusion exist. (Hope you get it)

Undertale:

Chara

Frisk

Flowey

Asriel

Toriel

Asgore

Sans

Paparyus

Gaster

Undyne

Alphys

Mettaton (Always in ex form)

Asgore

Napstablook

Muffet

And note everything is alloowed even lemons and such stuff (Ps. Frisk is a girl in this)


	2. We BEGIN!

Cradisorn: Should.. should i start?

EVERYONE: YES!

Cradisorn: okay… Hello! And welcome to truth and dare with the gems from Steven Universe and the characters from Undertale:Frisk,Toriel,Asgore,Flowey,Chara,Sans,Paparuys,Alphys,Undyne,Napstablok… And The one and only METTATON!(with his EX FORM)... so happy now?

Mettaton EX: Darling that was just perfect!

Cradisorn: good now let the questions begin!

Amelia dragneel15 _: lemon frisk ,steven and sans_

Cradisorn: umm… WOW.. a very…interesting start.

Sans: sorry to disapoint you amelia but skeletons don´t have sexparts. I guess you could say that we are **Boneless**.

Paparuys: SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO MAKE INAPPROPRIATE JOKES!

Cradisorn: okay new rule! Of all the Undertale characters Only Frisk and chara can have lemons becuase they are humans. Next question!

catspats31: Dare #1 for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken for using the first chapter as a placeholder for non-story content?

Entries not allowed:  
1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

Dare #2 for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: Since you three like to fight rulebreakers and protect people, can you please make the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?  
"Only use requests sent by PM. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."

Cradisorn: Ill take this question thank you! One word: no. I don´t care what you say, i´m writing in my own way. And I really don´t think that someone will report me becuase of that. So no more comments about rules and stuff. Okay? NEXT QUESTION!

sykospringtrap: Sans LEMOM

Sans: Cradisorn?

Cradisorn: Yes?

Sans: could you take away all questions about monsters having lemon? Only Frisk and Chara are allowed to have lemon.

Cradison: okay.

Boopitybop: Frisk X Chara X Steven lemon?

Cradisorn: well there are no monster so okay? But Chara is a little demonish…. What ta heck! Do it!

Connie: But!...I want to be first…

Chara: who cares?! I´m gonna have fun!...

Toriel: My child are you okay about this?

Frisk: (speak with low voice) if they are okay with this then I am to…

Pearl: NO! Not my baby! He will lose his innoncence!

Greg: YES! Don´t make him make love he is to young!

Cradisorn: Pearl, Greg this is a truth or dare so they have to do it.

Garnet: Steven are you okay with this?

Steven: um… I guess? I mean I am interested.

Cradisorn: okay then! Chara, Frisk, Steven start having a threesome!

Amethyst: GO Steven! Yhaaa!..

Pearl: AMETHYST!

Steven,Chara and Frisk goes to the bed that is in the middle. Steven: umm what do we do now? Chara: I know everything about sex! Take your clothes of. All of them. Steven took his clothes of first. When connie and frisk saw Steven´s penis they blushed. Then Frisk took her clothes of and Steven had a confused blick on his face but he didn´t say anything. Chara: Steven do you want to be with me or Frisk? Steven: FRISK! Chara: aww…man. Greg: WAIT! Steven put this on your genetal! Steven: what is it? Greg: it´s a condom it will protect you so Frisk and Chara won´t get pregnant. Chara: let me do it! Chara got closer to Steven and put the condom on his penis…then suddenly she started to stroke it. Steven had never felt this before. It was nice. then When Steven penis was hard Chara said: now all you have to do is to put your dick in frisk´s pussy.

Pearl: DON´T USE THOSE WORDS!

Chara: I can do whatever I want! No one has control over me!

Steven putt his penis in Frisk´s pussy and started to move. Chara straped a dildo on and fucked frisk´s ass. After a while Steven came in the condom and everyone was done.

Steven walked to the gems and satt next to connie.

Cradisorn: alright. Since they are done having…fun so think I that we should move on to the next question.

Red Diz : Make fusion between Sans and Amethyst. The ultimate combination for power, puns, and pranks!

Cradisorn: um can monsters fuse?

Alphys: yes! That is .. when we want to .um. fuse we turn into our souls. and blend them t..t..to become a new entity.

Undyne: hey Alphys, want to become a new entety with me sometime?...

Alphys: ah! Undyne!

Amethyst: what do you say Sans, should we mash it up?!

Sans: for the puns sake? Yes.

While Amethyst and Sans was dancing, Pearl was talking with Alphys,

Pearl: you know we gems have a similar way to fuse. When we want to fuse we begin to dance and our gems begin to glow. Then when we are close enough to each other we turn into light and make a new gem. Alphys: wow. ! thats.. .interesting!...

Sanethyst: Well hello there! IM…Sanethyst!...yea that is a good name. Ha! You dared me and i did it now i dare you to…Square the mood! Get it? Dare,square? It rimes.

Pearl: um.. Sanethyst. Could you stop making puns? I have to make pancakes for Steven and I don´t want to be interupted by your puns.

Sanethyst: alright can have some pancakes to? Or should I say…Puncake?!

Paparuys: OMG! Im with Pearl here just stop!

Sanethyst: oh… Paps don´t like puns… well maby someone should PAP UP THE MOOD!

Papurys: OMG!

Then Sanethyst took some ice from the freezer throwed them at Paparuys and said

Sanethyst: Paps…could you CHILL a little?

Paparuys/Pearl: ENOUGH!

Paparuys and Pearl runned to Sanethyst but fell over each others.

Papareal: hu?... WAIT! Im a FUSION?!

Papareal/Sanethyst: FUSION FIGHT!

Cradisorn: oh no… well i guess i have to stop this so bye!


End file.
